1. Field of the Invention
Methods used to synthesize penocillins vary widely depending on the availability of starting reagents and the structure of the final product. It has now been discovered that 6- D-2-phenyl-2-(4-pyridylformimidoylamino-acetamido)acetamido!penicillani c acid, a useful antibacterial agent, can be conveniently prepared by coupling 4-pyridylformimidoylglycyl-D-phenylglycine with 6-aminopenicillanic acid and derivatives thereof.
2. Description of the Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,951,952 claims the product of the present invention and discloses its preparation by acylation of D-.alpha.-aminobenzylpenicillin with 4-pyridylformimidoylaminacetic acid as the acid chloride or activated ester and through the reaction of methyl 4-pyridylformimidate and 6- D-2-phenyl-2-(aminoacetamido)acetamido!penicillanic acid.